The Phoenix chapter 2
by Machamom
Summary: Takes place several years after Bennu was awakened.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I own nothing of the Phoenix and it's affiliates.

 **The Phoenix**

Chapter 2

Bennu greeted the sun out in the field as he finished feeding the cattle. Yesterday, he had been shown all the rest of the chores that went on in this small family. Tim had shown him the orchard that had a few fruit trees and the patch of ground that they had been tilling for a garden. They laughed a little as Coyote chased a rabbit from the orchard. Last night, Clara showed him the room he would be using and she had gotten some of her son's old clothes for him to use. The room was situated opposite the living room, away from the kitchen. This morning, he had suggested to Cody that he would feed the cattle in the pasture while Cody exercised the horses. To his delight, Cody agreed.

"That takes a load off me. They'll get fed early and I can pay more attention to the horses. Thanks, Bennu."

As the glow faded, Bennu contemplated about Beth's ability. He had asked Sunshine if she had ever 'spoken' to Beth. He found out that the calico had been around since Beth was born and use to talk to her as the child grew and she had learned to respond back. But when the child told the parents, they just laughed and said that all children thought that animals could talk to them. As Beth grew older, Sunshine realized that it would alienate the child from others and soon stopped. Bennu had been disappointed as the cat to learn that she didn't even realize that she could still do it.

Bennu hid the medallion and finished putting the wire in the bucket. He soon headed for the barn. He arrived to see Cody finishing with Dancer. He helped rub down and then feed and water the horse. He put the food in the bucket and walked out of the stall as he heard a yelp. Quickly closing the door to the stall, Bennu ran over to Shadow's open stall. He nearly laughed as he saw that Cody was playing tug of war with Shadow.

The stallion had the halter in his mouth and was holding on tight.

"Shadow, let go!" Cody spotted Bennu in the doorway. "Shut it, please. If he gets out, he'll run for miles."

Bennu obliged him and grinned as Shadow lifted his head and the jockey with it.

"Shadow!" Cody said as he dangled a few inches off the ground. "Come on, boy, the others have gotten their runs. It's your turn."

Bennu looked around and saw Beth next to the stall. He moved away.

"Why don't you just let go?" Beth said as she looked in.

Bennu held in his laughter as Shadow dropped the halter, Cody with it, and headed for the stall door. He heard Beth laugh as Cody got up and brushed himself off.

"Careful, cuz, he's feeling his oats today."

"Are you giving Cody trouble today, my beautiful boy?" Beth put her head against the stallion's and closed her eyes. After a bit she opened her eyes and reached for the halter. "Okay, now behave yourself." She put the halter on and led him out.

"You know what, why don't you exercise him today, cuz?"

Beth frowned. "Can't. Mrs. Clark will be here in about ten minutes." She tied Shadow and started rubbing him down. When she helped put his tack on, she looked Shadow in the eye. "Now behave yourself or no sweet feed."

Shadow nudged her as she smiled.

Everyone turned to the sound of a car honking as it drove up, with Coyote answering, and Beth left the barn.

Cody noticed Bennu watching as Beth greeted the woman that pulled up and retrieve a box from her. "Beth got her certificate for accounting. She does taxes for people around here."

Bennu nodded then went to clean Shadow's stall as Cody took the stallion to the track that was located a few yards behind the barn.

After lunch, Cody took off and would return later in the evening. Bennu helped Tim in the orchard: checking the irrigation line for leaks or breaks; younger trees for breaks; and all the trees for any dead limbs that needed to be cut off.

That night the wind had gotten chilly as Bennu and Tim went to check on the animals before retiring for the night. Clara had loaned Bennu a jacket that was stored in one of the closets. His own jacket had been in his bag. He checked Dancer's blanket to see if it was secured and left the stall. He heard Tim talking to Coyote to stay put while he checked the chicken coop door, so Bennu headed for the opening when Shadow poked his head out. Again, Bennu approached the stallion and to his surprise, Shadow did not retreat. Instead, curious, the stallion stared at him.

"You understand now that I won't hurt you."

Shadow's ears flicked.

"You are very beautiful." Bennu slowly reached out to try and stroke Shadow's nose. He smiled as he felt the warmth that blew from Shadow's nostrils and he slowly rubbed the horse's forehead and tried to move to his neck. He felt Shadow's muscles twitching as he moved his hand on the horse's neck. After a bit, Bennu stepped back. "Thank you." Bennu walked out of the barn for the night and on the way, he 'heard' a contented purr behind him.

As he entered the house, he heard laughter from the living room and stopped to feel the warmth and love that flowed from the family. He walked into the living room, determined to head for his room, when Tim called out.

"Bennu, come joini us." Tim, with Clara sitting close, sat on the couch that was situated in the middle of the room, in front of the fireplace. They smiled at him as he took a seat in one of the comfortable recliners. "We were just talking about the garden."

Their garden spot had already been tilled so now need the seedlings.

"We have quite a few of the vegetables already started, but were thinking of planting some late to get a crop. You have any ideas on what would be a good late crop?"

Bennu didn't answer, just shyly smiled.

Tim gave him a look. "I've seen you around the orchard; you have some skill in growing plants."

Bennu nodded. "I've picked up a few hints now and then, but as for ideas…" He shrugged. "It matters on your tastes."

"Well, I think that if we plant the watermelons on the out skirts of the garden, we can put the pole beans there." Clara commented. "And I think squash and garlic are good late crops."

Tim faced her. "What is it with you and garlic? We have three cords hanging in the barn already."

"And you know that when Apa comes next month, he's going to take two; maybe half of the third."

Bennu had wondered why there had been garlic, braided into long ropes, hanging in the barn. The cords were at least six feet in length.

"Okay, okay. Is he going to save that money, too?"

"Nope, he's going to use it to help with the wedding."

"I don't need help with my son's wedding." Tim frowned. "We both have enough saved to help her father with the expenses. Tell your father he needs to save that money for the rest of the family."

Clara grinned in reply. "You tell him, yourself."

Tim shook his head. "Oh, no. Not this time. You are."

Grinning, Bennu got up and said good night.

"Good night, Bennu." They both said in unison and continued their 'argument'.

Bennu piled the hay onto the truck and went for the bags of feed. As he came out, he spied Tim and Beth heading for the barn.

"Bennu, can you help us for a bit. Cody is going to be late this morning. Car trouble. I want to get the horses prepped and ready for him to ride when I go get him."

Bennu nodded as he put the bag onto the truck. "Okay. Which one first?" He asked as he followed them into the barn. He saw that Beth had the tack room open and was getting Mocha. Tim pointed to Dancer.

"Get Dancer out and tie him over there." He said as he pointed to a ring on the opposite side. "We'll leave Shadow in until I get here with Cody. While he's exercising the horses, I'll help you with the cattle."

Nodding, Bennu put the halter on Dancer and led him out of the stall and tied him to one side. He brushed him down and placed the saddle, hitching the strap securely. He waited as Beth finished with Mocha. They kept the horses tied until Tim returned with Cody.

"They already picked up my car, so I might have it this afternoon." Cody said as he went to Mocha first.

Beth shook her head. "You need another motor in it."

"One of these days, cuz, one of these days." Cody sat astride Mocha as Beth took them out to the track.

Tim and Bennu fed the cattle in the field and headed back as Cody was finishing with Dancer. Bennu helped rub him down and feed him as Beth and Cody got Shadow ready to run. Bennu closed the door to Dancer's stall and followed them out to the track. He watched at Cody brought Shadow to a stop to one side near the starting gates. He wondered why they didn't put him in.

Shadow fidgeted and danced in the one spot until Cody triggered him and he leaped to race down the track. Bennu caught his breath as the stallion thundered by on the first round. Then Bennu saw Beth looking at him with a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phoenix

Chapter 3

For the next two days, it was Bennu and Beth getting the horses ready while Tim gave Cody rides. It turned out that the engine needed more than one day's work and Cody was upset.

"Eight hundred for a new transmission as well as the engine? They have got to be kidding." Cody commented as he tried to get on Mocha; but as he approached, Mocha shifted away from him.

"Cody." Beth warned under her breath.

Bennu watched as Cody stepped back, took a deep breath before stepping up and rubbed Mocha's nose.

"I'm sorry, girl, I'll be nice." Cody waited until Mocha settled then mounted and headed for the track. Glancing back quickly, he said. "I'm still mad."

Beth and Bennu had grins on their faces for a while.

When they went to the house to take a break, Tim came in and asked Bennu to step out with him. They stood on the porch for a bit before Tim spoke.

"Bennu, I know you asked me not to involve the police, but I couldn't let the incident of the other night go. I've asked a friend to come by tomorrow and take your statement." Tim held up his hand as Bennu opened his mouth. "Now wait until I'm finished. I did not give out your name or anything except that I said I helped a man out of a bad situation. All I'm asking is that you speak with Will."

Bennu nodded after a bit. "I'll speak with him because you called him your friend." He looked over toward the barn. "I'll go check on the animals and see if they need anything."

"You do that." Tim said. His face showed concern for the man he had hire, but did not mention anything else as Bennu walked away.

Bennu checked on the water level of the horses, gave attention to Mocha and Dancer when they reached out to him and then headed for the doorway. He paused as Shadow put his head out and watched him. Slowly Bennu reached out and touched the stallion's nose, then worked his way to his neck. He smiled as Shadow half closed his eyes in response to the attention before moving away and began to finish his feed. Bennu saw a brush nearby and reached for it as he slowly opened Shadow's door.

Shadow stopped eating and looked over at him, but the stallion's ears did not go flat as Bennu walked over to him and started to brush him down. Shadow regarded him for a bit and then returned to his feed bucket while Bennu worked his way around the stallion's body.

So intent was Bennu with what he was doing that when he looked up and saw a shocked Tim, he smiled a little embarrassed and shrugged. "He trusts me now."

Tim began to smile and leaned in to rub Shadow's nose as the stallion reached for him. "I never thought I would see the day that someone else would be near Shadow again." He stood thinking for a moment before he spoke again. "May I show you something? You've proved yourself so well with the animals and they trust you." He waited for Bennu to finish with Shadow and exit the stall. "It's this way." Tim headed for the door to one side of the tack room and opened it. Tim reached in to flip the light switch before motioning Bennu to follow him inside.

Bennu looked around the room. Pictures, ribbons, and trophies lined the walls and shelves; in most of them there stood Tim, Clara, and two children. He saw Tim lift one and handed it to him. In the photo was a large horse with a younger Tim and Clara holding the halter lead.

"This is Racer, Shadow's sire. He was the first one we bought together." A smile came to his face. "Actually, we fought over him; Clara and me, at the horse auction."

Bennu grinned. "Before you were married." He stated.

Tim seemed to hear the statement as a question. "Yeah, here I was in my thirty's and still buying horses for here when I went to San Antonio to the auction that time. I had gone because I had wanted a foal of this one champion. Racer was a yearling and hardheaded already; trying to bite the handler. He came out bucking and jumping, so hardly anyone wanted to bid for him. I started the bid and was challenged only twice. He was almost mine when this voice bid fifty more. I was upset until I looked over and saw her." A wistful look came over Tim's face.

Bennu suddenly saw Clara through his eyes: A tiny young woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and eyes that challenged the world.

Tim cleared his throat. "I had never believed in love at first sight, but when she looked around the arena…" Tim laughed. "I wanted to see what would happen, so I bid again. She walked up to me and topped my bid. You should have heard the men around me laugh at her bravado. But you could have heard a pin drop as I asked her to marry me to keep him." He took the picture back, returned it to its place and picked up another. "We had two of the strongest willed children you had ever seen. And I'm proud of them both." He shows Bennu the photo. It was of Tim, Clara, and Beth, who was about eight or nine, and a boy slightly older, who did not seem happy to be there in the winner's circle with Racer. "That is my son, Randy. He's never quite been the horse lover as his sister and mother."

"He's the one getting married, isn't he?"

"Yes, to a beautiful, great gal who we want in this family. Sara seems to have settled Randy in a way no one else could. She's good for him."

Bennu looked around and noticed that in almost all, Beth had a big grin on her face. When he spotted one with only Tim, Clara, and Beth sitting on Shadow in the winner's circle, Tim spoke up.

"Shadow proved to be his father's son. He won three fourths of his races and placed in the rest." A frown came to Tim's face as he went to one picture. "It's been years since he placed in anything. I had given up hope on racing Shadow again until he let Cody start riding him this past year."

Bennu suddenly saw a terrified Beth on a jittery Shadow. He saw a gate attendant reaching for Shadow's bridle as Beth jumped. Shadow reared, throwing Beth and tearing up his side in the starting gate.

"What happened to Shadow and Beth was not your fault." Bennu said softly. "You didn't know Beth would spook and Shadow would react so badly."

"I knew that she was nervous and should have kept her out of the race but…she thought she could do it." Tim stood straight. "That day we thought we were going to have to put Shadow down; he had torn himself up so bad, it took him months to heal. Now he won't enter a gate." He gave Bennu a look. "How much did Cody tell you?"

Bennu hesitated a moment. "He told me a bit. About how Shadow got the scars on his head and so forth." He said vaguely. He almost sighed with relief when Tim nodded.

"He would. He's protective of his younger cousin; that's the way all their family are. You don't threaten that bunch without consequences." He turned to the doorway as they heard Cody calling out.

"Tio, Mr. Brenner is here."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy. We had better go. Charlie Brenner is…I don't want to say it."

After locking the trophy room, they headed for the house as shouting began.

"What do you mean; you're going to charge me extra for sorting? I don't hear you charging anyone else so much!" Charlie Brenner was a hefty six-foot man and though he towered over Clara as he shouted; she stood her ground and glared up at him. Beth looked a little frightened until she spotted her father walking up.

"Mr. Brenner, for the past three years you have brought us at least three boxes of mess to look through and get ready for you by April and you usually give us only a few weeks to do it." Clara said in a quiet but firm voice, the firmness in her voice did not soften as Tim came to her side. "Beth has other people she has to get their paperwork ready by the fifteenth. You can pay the extra that we quoted or you can take it to someone else to do. That is all." By then she had crossed her arms and seemed to stand a bit taller that her five one stature.

Bennu just stood off to one side as the small family confronted the angry man.

"This is highway robbery! I'll tell everyone else how you want to cheat me out of more money!"

"Charlie, say one word to any one and I'll show an auditor the past two year's paper work." Tim said quietly. The hardness of his voice matched his wife's. "Besides, Beth's customers know her better that you think."

Charlie Brenner stood fuming for a while staring at the group. When he took a step forward, he heard a warning growl from Bumper as the old dog moved between his family and the angry man. Coyote stood beside Tim and growled as well.

Bennu soon heard a voice in his head.

(The 'Elder' does not take kindly to the shouting one.)

Bennu grinned and answered Sunshine. (Who would? He is already giving up but does not want to show it…yet.) He noticed that Brenner took a step back but kept glaring.

"Fine, do what you want. I'll be by in two weeks to pick up my papers." With that, he turned, entered his pickup, and drove off.

The family all turned to the porch and stared at the three boxes of papers that were just thrown in. Beth sighed and, with her mother, started carrying the boxes in. Tim, Bennu, and Cody headed for the barn to finish the rest of the chores. After dinner that night, Beth returned to a small room that was situated near the kitchen.

Clara and Tim looked at each other and shook their heads. "It's going to take her most of the week to get it sorted." Tim said, as he got up.

"If you are going to join her, can I help?" Bennu asked as he stood up as well.

"As soon as we finish the dishes, we'll do that." Clara remarked as she started stacking.

Beth accepted the help and soon all four of them were around a table sorting the paperwork from the boxes. When two hours had passed, there were twelve piles on the long table along the wall and one box full of worthless trash with one box still three quarters of the way full.

"That is it." Tim declared. "Start fresh in the morning. With Bennu's help, we got more done than last time."

"I'm gonna get some more papers sorted first, Dad." Beth reached for the last box again, but stopped when her mother took hold of her hand.

"No, mija, we'll finish in the morning."

"Okay, Mom, I give." Beth headed for the stairs, Bumper close behind until she reached them. Beth turned and gave Bumper a hug and ruff his head. "Night, boy." She said as she pointed to a large pillow near a heater and waited until the dog got there, before heading upstairs.

Tim gave the animal a worried look as Bumper slowly worked himself down onto the pillow. "I'm not going to like it when he 'leaves' us. Bumper is almost fourteen now."

Bennu nodded. "You've had him a long time."

Tim smiled. "Since he was a month old. Beth and Randy would spend lots of time feeding and taking care that he learned what was required of him." Tim sighed. "We better get to sleep as well. We still have a lot of work to do with the irrigation hose and barn. Night." Tim headed for the stairs.

"Good night, Tim." Bennu said and headed for his room. As he reached his room, Bennu turned back to look over at Bumper. He smiled sadly, as the old dog's eyes met him and then went to bed.

Bennu put Mocha in her stall as Beth got Shadow ready for Cody. The stallion shifted excitedly in the cool morning air as Beth tightened the belly strap.

"Settle down, boy." She whispered as she reached to untie the lead rope from the ring on the wall. "Cody just went inside for a while."

Bennu took that opportunity to speak. "Why don't you ride him?" He almost regretted his comment as Beth's eyes widened.

"I…I don't ride on the track." She said simply. "Cody does that."

Bennu walked over to the other side of the stallion. As he reached for Shadow's bridle, but Shadow pulled away and rubbed his head on Beth. Bennu smiled as Beth rubbed Shadow's nose. "It would seem that he wants you to do it." He saw Beth shiver. "Maybe just once?" He urged softly.

Beth glanced over toward the house but no sign of Cody. She took the reins. "I'll just take him to the track." Bennu followed as the two headed for the dirt track off to the side of the barn. He watched as Beth led Shadow to one side of the starting gate and stood there.

Shadow shifted a little then tried to pull away from Beth.

"Seems he doesn't want to wait." Bennu came forward. "He raring to go."

Beth smiled nervously. "He's always like that." One more glance toward the house before she reached to mount. With a little help from Bennu, she soon sat in the saddle. She held the reins loosely as Shadow began to fidget. "I don't think…"

"Don't fight it." Bennu spoke softly. "You know him as well as he knows you. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes." He smiled as Beth closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Shadow began to calm. "Now, concentrate on Shadow. Feel him breathing?" He noticed as Beth nodded then slowly began to lean forward in the saddle. "When the time is right, you'll know what to do." He stepped back as Beth tightened her grip on the reins before opening her eyes and giving Shadow a kick. He stepped toward the fence and climbed over to stand on the other side as the horse and rider flew down the track. Bennu waited then gasped as the two raced by.

"I knew it." Came the voice of Cody as he stepped up beside Bennu. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Did you feel it?" He turned to Bennu. "Did you feel his power?" Cody grinned as Bennu smiled and nodded. "That is why Shadow is a winner. And now with Beth on him, there will be no stopping him."

They both held their breath as Shadow passed them one more time.

The rest of the day, Beth seemed to float on air. Her parents notice and questioned Cody who had a big grin on his face as he went through the day; before long everyone on the place had grins. Even Sunshine seemed to be in a good mood and kept following them around; jumping from beam to beam and sitting on the tops of the stall doors.

Bennu and Cody were cleaning the stalls when Bennu noticed that a Sheriff Deputy's car pulled up to the house.

"Hey, I wonder why Will is here."

Bennu did not wonder; he knew and he really was not ready for it. He tried to keep working as the young Sheriff's deputy and Tim Marcus walked into the barn.

"Bennu, I would like you to meet Officer William Crenshaw."

Bennu looked up and nodded as Crenshaw gave him a look over. The officer did not like him and could barely hide it.

"Would you come with us, please?" Tim asked and, when Bennu joined them, walked out of the barn. He spoke softly as they headed for the vehicle. "As I said I had spoken with Will and told him what happened that night."

Will faced Bennu. "I gave a report on the incident and got back a bit of information on other occurrences on or near that stretch of highway." His face was grim. "There have been some other incidents where some of the victims…weren't as lucky as you." As they reached the car, Will opened the trunk and motioned into it. "Which one of these is yours?"

Bennu glanced quickly, reached for the remnants of his bag, and shivered as he held the shreds. The ones who had done this were furious and resentful of their escaped quarry. Bennu nodded as he looked up at the men. "This one." He clearly saw doubt in the Deputy Sheriff and sympathy on Tim's.

Will's face hardened. "As I said, you were one of the lucky ones. These men have been terrorizing that area of the highway for a few months. They were finally caught three days ago…."

Tim and Bennu watched as Will swallowed.

"The hitchhiker they were… is in the hospital in in critical condition."

Tim's eyes widened. "Oh my…" He took a deep breath and turned to Bennu. "Why don't you take a break for a bit? We'll finish the barn; Cody and I."

Bennu sighed and headed inside. He sat on the bed, as he looked the shredded bag over. He shuddered again. After a time, Bennu straightened up and, dropping the bag into the wastebasket, headed out to finish the chores. He will have to leave soon.


End file.
